In Memoria Ament
by Romioneluver567
Summary: Hermione's thoughts from when she tied her scarf to the tree after Ron left her and harry in the forest.From the DH1 movie. I may continue this so happy reading :D


A/N Aaah...noo... she came back! Yes, I came back for more! This is my second fanfic and thanks to the reviews I recieved from "By your Side" I was inspired to write another story. Your reviews meant so much to me. :D I got this idea from the DH1 movie. I was always wondering what was going on in Hermione's head when she tied her scarf to that tree. Please bear in mind that I am American trying to write in...umm...english? Oh no, **British** english. That's it, silly me! If anyone is interested, I can continue this story, so please let me know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of these characters and settings belong to the Queen of the world Ms. Jo Rowling. I own nothing. Not even this computer.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked down at the scarf in her hands with tears in her eyes. It had been the closest thing she had to <em>him<em> since he had left.

Ron left because of a petty little argument between him and Harry. Harsh words were exchanged, but none of them thought that it would result in his leaving.

Hermione had thought that her and Ron where finally getting somewhere in their relationship judging by the way He would take her hand when she was in need of comfort. Or sometimes for no reason at all, just to simply be close and remind her that he was there for her.

But none of that mattered now. Because he left. He left _her_. Even after he had promised that he would always be there with her, by her side, protecting her. He still left and it broke her heart. She was almost certain that he reciporicated his feelings for her, but how could he? Not after he left so easily without even a glance back at her, calling, begging for him to stay.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts."Almost ready?"

"Oh...erm...yes, I uhh... I just need a few more moments please."

Harry gave a curt nodd and turned around.

Her and Harry had blarely spoken since Ron left. There was a strange tension between them. Hermione could not help but put some of the blame on Harry's shoulders. He had told Ron to leave, hadn't he? Ron was what held them together. He would be the one to lighten the mood when Harry and Hermione got too serious. Her and Harry were different without Ron, the atmosphere became thicker, colder.

If only Ron could understand how much they needed him. She made a mental note to show him _if _he ever found them again. The chances were very slim and it made the tears she was trying to hold back start rolling down her cold, pink cheeks.

Hermione brought her attention back to the scarf in her hands. It was a Weasley scarf. It had an H on it at the end. It was also _maroon, _the same color that Ron claimed to hate, but she knew he secretly liked, the same color as the jumpers that he recieved every year at Christmas, Made with love kindness by Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione had loved that scarf, but now it just made her cry over the boy she loved.

Harry wanted to move from the place they had currently pitched their tiny little tent. They had slowly packed up camp this morning and now Hermione could not find anymore time to delay. She did not want to move. Once they moved there really was no chance of Ron finding them, coming back to them. Coming back to _her_.

And that thought was when she had gotten the idea that had lead her to what she was about to do.

She took the scarf that she was holding and brought it to her mouth, giving it a light kiss.

"I love you Ron." She wispered to the scarf with a shaky voice, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. "Please come back to me. I need you."

She then tenderly tied it to the tree. In rememberance of him. To, if he ever came searching, let him know that she was thinking of him, needed him.

Hermione started walking towards Harry. He grabbed her hand and with one last look at the scarf on the big oak tree, they apparated.

* * *

><p>AN There it is! I'm not going to beg for reviews, but if you could let me know if it was good or complete _rubbish._ Ahh...see, I can do British. Please let me know if you are interesting in me continuing it. If I do it will pick up where Ron finds the scarf, and then at one point gives it back to her etc,ect... Love you guys!

Kisses!


End file.
